In many orthopedic surgeries, accurate guide wire placement is needed before implant is positioned. Guide wire positioning is normally done by trial and error method under C-arm image guidance. In this method, using C-arm image of guide wire in bone is taken in one plane then; C-arm is rotated in 90° and image in second plane, perpendicular to first plane is taken. If the wire is not in correct position, then again wire is inserted and position of said wire is checked in both planes using same method. This method takes more time and does not give assurance of correct guide wire positioning.
It is always challenging to perform this guide wire positioning in minimum time with maximum accuracy.
A solution is needed wherein the guide wire can be passed in accurate position in least possible time without resorting to the above trial and error method.